Just Another Telephone Conversation
by LunaAzul788
Summary: Simon hasn't heard from Jeanette in a while so he attempts an effort to speak with her. However, shyness overwhelms him and calls Jeanette for his vitamin schedule instead. [One-Shot]


**Just Another Telephone Conversation**

* * *

This day could have not been any more exhausting for Simon Seville. He woke up at four in the morning just so some bullies can copy his homework before class; he had two hours of Physical Education class with Alvin – and what's worse, their game was dodge ball; he had three straight quizzes all from Calculus, Physics and English; and had to keep Theodore from causing trouble at a pizza giveaway.

Simon lay on his bed and looked up at the ceiling. Checking the clock by his nightstand, it read 05:15 PM – just a few minutes before Dave makes dinner. He then remembered that he has not spoken to one of his best friends, Jeanette Miller, in a while. Although they see each other often at school, he did not have the time to stop by and chat with her – not even a mere "hello" was as often gestured.

A meter away from him was the telephone. Should he?

Simon sat up from his bed and quite hesitantly grabbed the phone. What should he say? That he was too busy to talk to her? That he just wanted to say "hi" and ask about her day? Shyness overcame Simon as he thought of what to tell her. He considered that if he does not call her, she might think there's something wrong or that he may have become more aloof.

Suddenly, he had an idea.

Simon dialed the Miller's house number. The phone rang for a few seconds, just before when a giddy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi. This is Simon. With whom am I speaking with?"

"Oh, hey Simon! It's Brittany. What's up?" the chipette replied quite cheerfully.

"I just wanted to speak with Jeanette. Is she avai-!"

"Sure, she is!" she cut him off. "What'd ya need her for?"

"Oh n-nothing, nothing important really… I just wanted to ask about my, uh, prescription schedule…?" Simon face-palmed, knowing he sounded quite stupid.

"Oh okay, whoa. So… when was Jeanette a doctor? ANYWAYS, don't worry. She'll be down in a minute." Simon then heard Brittany's loud heels exit the room.

"Um… Hello?" A new meek tone had replaced the previous one.

Simon then had a mental block, unable to breathe nor move his lips to speak.

"S-Simon? Are you there?"

"Uh, y-yeah. H-Hi, Jeanette!" Simon stammered.

"Why did you call?" Jeanette asked with a serious tone, yet her signature sweetness remained in the way she had spoken.

"You remember my, uh, prescription schedule? Is it still with you?" he asked with eyes shut.

"Yes, it is! Oh my, I am so sorry about that! I forgot to give it to you before! Is this why you called? I can just come by and give it-!"

"That wouldn't be necessary. I don't want you to have a hard time. You can just, uh, dictate to me the specific details such as the time and vitamins…"

Jeanette giggled at this. "Simon, your house is just around the block, the weather's fine, and I don't really have any other important stuff to do. I'll be there in a minute. Bye!" After that she had left.

 **...**

A few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Simon knew it was Jeanette and didn't waste any second to open the door.

"Hey Jeanette," Simon said with a nervous smile.

"Hey Simon. Here's your prescription schedule. I'm really sorry for not having returned this to you sooner."

"Oh um, thanks you-! I mean, thank you!" Simon said awkwardly. "Jeanette, thanks for holding this for me. You're really someone…"

"Who know how to keep her friend's papers? Yeah, I am," Jeanette said with a chuckle.

"Uh, oh, yeah… um, what you said."

"So, um, I better head home now. Miss Miller might get worried. Good-bye, Simon," she smiled.

The purple-clad Chipette was about to leave when Simon called out and ran towards her. "Hey Jeanette! Thanks. Thanks for everything. Even if this was just a piece of paper."

Jeanette smiled. "You're welcome, Simon. I love helping my friends. Most especially, you."

After that she gave him a quick hug.

"I'll see you around, and um, don't forget to say 'hello', all right?"

With blushing cheeks, he waved her good-bye.

"Oh, uh, right! See you."


End file.
